Kingdom of Anglia
The Kingdom of Anglia (Anglisc: Engla Rīce) is a feudal absolute monarchy and arguably the most civilized nation located on Britannia Superior. It is bordered by the Duchy of Powys-Morgannwg to the West, the Northumbrian Norgelaw and Northumbrian Danelaw to the North, the Kingdom of the Durotriges and Kingdom of Dumnonia to the Southwest and Britannic Roman Enclave to the Southeast. History The Kingdom of Anglia traces its roots back to the tribes of the Angles and the Saxons. During the waning years of the Roman Empire, c. AD800, the Angles and Saxons were hired as part of a reinvigorated Foederati system and given land in western Britannia Superior along the border of Wales, stretching the English half of the River Severn and as far as Salisbury. Their conversion to Christianity shortly before the end of their Foederati brought about mass persecution by Roman authorities, until eventually one of the tribal leaders, Wynnstonn, rallied the Angles and Saxons together in the settlement of Saulbach, pushing back the Roman army and establishing their own tribal kingdoms in the area. After a short period of this loose federation, the Witenagemot and the Grand Folkmoot convened in the Church of Saint Demetrius, located just outside of the wooden palisade of Saulbach. Unanimously, it was decreed that the descendant of Wynnston, Goedfaring Wynnstanson, would be crowned the first king of a united Anglia, in order to secure peace and prosperity for the region. King Goedfaring would later, along with the Witenagemot, and with the rubber stamp of the Grand Folkmoot, codify the Anglo-Saxon Heroic Code as the 'Frithdom' peace-decree which would form the basis of Anglo-Saxon society for the ages to come. In the 100 years since the fall of the Roman Empire, c. 50 AIE (AD902) the united kingdom of Anglia is still a young nation, founded upon folk-right, criminal justice under God, the preservation of peace and non-violence. The young king Leofwine Wynnstanson, descendant of Wynnstonn the Hero and King Goedfaring the Law-Maker, chosen by the Folkmoot and Witenagemot, by the Grace of God, currently rules Anglia. He is a pious and idealistic man, with dreams of a prominent Christendom spanning the world. Baptised and Chrismated in the ancient Cathedral of Saint Demetrius, and with the full support of the Folkmoot and the Witenagemot, the modern Kingdom of Anglia is one of idealists in green pastures with high ideals, one of which is to be the spark to ignite the God-fearing fire in Europa. Culture The culture of the Kingdom of Anglia is very unique. The kingdom is predominantly Anglo-Saxon which follows and practices the Byzantine Christian religion, though many Britannic Roman enclaves exist, leading to many instances of inter-mingling between Latin and Anglo peoples living within the kingdom. Latin-Anglo (Latisc) Culture and Language The intermingling between Britannic Romans and Anglos has lead to a synthesis in culture and language in the areas where this intermingling is most common (in particular, the border between Anglia and the Britannic Roman Enclave.) The synthesis in culture and language has been nicknamed 'Latisc'. The language of Latisc itself uses Latin spelling, but more Anglified pronunciation and style. For example: the spelling of Britannic Roman Enclave (Inclavium Britannicum Romanum) in Latisc is: Inclafium Bryttannicum Romanascum. Religion The official religion of the Kingdom of Anglia is Byzantine Christianity. Particularly the Eastern Rite, with a strong focus on local bishops, vernacular liturgies, Theosis (unity with God), hermeticism and mysticism, a lack of original sin, and rejection of the filioque (in which the Holy Spirit proceeds from the Father alone, rather than the Father and the Son.) This was adopted by the Kingdom of Anglia after the conversion of the House Wynnstanson to Christianity by missionaries, after these same missionaries gave them refuge from pagan powers. The kingdom also officially has its own patron saint, which is Saint Demetrius the Martyr. Government The government of the Kingdom of Anglia is a feudal society, with limited assembly comprised of the Grand Folkmoot (equivalent to a lower house, made up of minor nobility/mayors of larger towns) and the Witenagemot (equivalent to an upper house, made up of prominent nobles and bishops.) Both the Witenagemot and Grand Folkmoot choose a direct descendant of the previous ruler to serve as the new king whenever the old king passes. Category:Finished Pages